Baby Riku
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: When Riku gets turned into a baby thanks to a training session from Yen Sid gone wrong, Sora and his friends have to watch over him. Can the Keyblade hero who survived the Heartless and Nobodies overcome diaper duty and get his pal back to normal? Contains age regression, some suggestive material, mild language, and spankings.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Riku

Well, I decided I'd try to give this story another go, so I'm gonna start this story again from Square One. Same premise, Riku accidentally gets turned into an infant as he and Sora are training to fight Xehanort, and his friends as well as Mickey and the Disney Castle crew raise him while searching for a way to get him back to normal. I hope you enjoy this redo of the story, as we start the opening chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and settings in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Regression<p>

"You can do this, Riku!" King Mickey called out as the young silver-haired teenager fought against a swarm of black shadowy creatures called Heartless alongside his best friend and fellow Keyblade wielder Sora. As the two of them defeated wave after wave of the monsters, Riku was hit by a Mini shrinkage spell from a book-carrying Heartless called a Spellmaster. Sora then covered for his friend by destroying the creature as their mentor, Yen Sid drew the Heartless back with a wave of his hands to symbolize the end of their training.

"That's enough. You two may now retire for the night, and we will continue tomorrow." Yen Sid issued out, as Tiki began to groggily slog back to his room.

"Thank you, master Yen Sid. I'll see you later then, Sora." Riku replied as he left the room.

"Are you okay, Riku?" his friend asked.

"Yeah, just need some sleep; that's all." he answered back. Sora however frowned in disbelief and worry.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"It's just Riku. He's been pushing himself more and more lately ever since we took the Mark of Mastery and I almost got caught by Xehanort." Sora said.

"He's only just pushing himself because he cares about you. But if he needs space, just give him some time to himself." Mickey assured, as he tried to put Sora's nerves at ease.

"Thanks, guys. I bet though that Riku will do fine. He ought to be sleeping like a baby right now." Sora laughed. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Riku arrived back to his room, he immediately collapsed from a rush of fatigue that accelerated his coming transformation. As he fell unconscious, his body began to shrink as he started to grow younger and his limbs gained back lost baby fat. His hair also receded back into his head as it became shorter and lighter-colored than before. The boy, if he were conscious, would've been embarrassed to realize that in the process of regressing, he had already lost control of his bladder. Fortunately for him, he was spared from sitting over top of soggy bedsheets as he was now wearing a diaper embedded with Keyblade insignias and Mickey Mouse ears. The ride for the former teenager was soon over, as a silver-haired tiny baby was sitting in the Keyblade master's place.<p>

Hours passed, and Sora grew concerned for his friend, so he went down to investigate if he was okay; finding the door to his room ajar.

"Buddy? Are you okay in there? Sorry to wake you, but for once I think I get to wake you up from napping on us." Sora called out, before he went inside to find the teen. However, he found no sign of his friend: only a lump underneath Riku's bedsheets. As he lifted the sheets up, he saw a baby with blue eyes stirring awake, clad in a wet diaper and squirming around in it as he stared at Sora.

"Riku? Is that really you?" Sora asked as the baby reached out to his friend and gestured to be picked up.

"Dada!" Riku cooed adorably.

"_Oh, this can't be good_." Sora thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for tuning in to see this story (literally and figuratively) reborn. Please remember to keep following the story and review to see more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Riku

Here's another new chapter everybody. Now that Sora has discovered his friend's... situation, how will he and the rest of the heroes deal with this new turn of events? Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and settings in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Riku and his "Daddy"<p>

"Dada?" Sora asked as his friend Riku, who now sat out in front of him as an infant.

"A-goo!" Riku cooed as he was picked up by Sora and carried out as he went to find King Mickey.

"Your Majesty?" Sora called out as he held the silver haired baby Keybearer in his arms. "Something went wrong when we were practicing after all."

"Huh? What happened?" King Mickey asked as he left his chambers to join Sora in the hallway, then taking notice of the baby in his arms. "What an adorable little fella." Mickey smiled, tickling the baby under his chin, making the child giggle excitedly. "What's his name?"

"Riku." Sora answered, holding him steady, rocking him back and forth to lull the infant to sleep.

"Haha. You're joking, aren't you, Sora?" Mickey asked, laughing before the young Keybearer gave the mouse a serious look of concern for his childhood friend. Mickey's humored expression then began to falter as he then rushed to get the help of Yen Sid.

"It's not serious, is it?" Sora asked as his instructor observed his transfigured partner.

"These things can sometimes happen. When one is hit by the spell Mini, there is a slim chance that time can reverse completely for one's being, regressing them back into, at the very least, infancy. It's not fatal, but it is notoriously tricky to reverse." Yen Sid explained to his two pupils.

"Then what can we do?" Sora asked in concern. "If we can't turn him back to normal, how will we be able to defeat Xehanort when the time comes?"

"You two are two of the most trustworthy students I have trained. I have faith that you will see to it that Riku is kept in good hands as I arrange for a counterspell to be prepared." Yen Sid answered as he returned back into his study.

"So we're gonna babysit him?" Mickey asked, before Riku started crying. "Riku! What's wrong?" the mouse asked as he held the baby wrapped up in his former clothes.

"He's probably hungry, or he needs to be changed. Let's just go back and find some supplies to take care of him. We're already going to have a rough time ahead of us." Sora suggested as he grabbed a disaposable diaper from Riku's room before he searched for Mickey and sat the baby down and changed his friend reluctantly on his dresser table.

* * *

><p>Thanks for tuning in and seeing the story pick up its steam. Please remember to keep following the story and review to see more. Also, happy KH 2.5 week!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Riku

Here's a new update now, with Sora and Kairi telling their friend Kairi about the peculiar fate that Riku has gotten into, and what they'll do to take care of the young boy. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and settings in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sharing the Miracle<p>

After picking Riku up and swaddling him in a Mickey-eared adorned blanket to keep him warm and comfy, Sora and Mickey went out into the Destiny Islands to meet up with Kairi and explain to her what happened to the oldest member in the trio of friends.

"Riku's a what?!" Kairi gasped in surprise as Sora explained what happened after they greeted each other.

"Yeah, but it happened by accident, and I think we'd need some help with him." Sora explained.

"And you guys were searching for me to help?" Kairi asked back.

"Uh, yes." Sora said embarrassedly.

"Well, we both know that he can't take care of himself like this, and... he is kinda cute this way." Kairi answered as she picked baby Riku up and nuzzled him close in a hug.

"Kaiwi... mommy." Riku murmured in his sleep admidst his cooing and babbling as he wriggled around, and Kairi internally squeed at the adorableness of her friend's current state.

"So you'll help me look after him?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" Kairi responded, before giving Sora a stern look. "But don't try to weasel out of keeping an eye on him, Sora. I'm not a personal babysitter for hire, you know."

"What?!" Sora softly exclaimed with a blush on his face. "I- I'd never think of leaving you alone to take care of our best friend."

"Good. Then we should start looking, should we?" Kairi said back with a smile on her face as the three of them set out to go buy baby care supplies to use as they watch over their regressed friend. After an hour or so of searching around, the two managed to buy a hefty supply of baby food, milk bottles, a stroller, diapers and a selection of baby clothes for the boy. After buying all that they needed, the left the store and went back over to Sora's house to discuss where they could stay while watching over Riku.

"That ought to take care of finding stuff for him. Now we just need to lay low until we can find out a way to get him back to normal." Sora said as they got Riku dressed up in a yellow and blue colored onesie and white booties.

"Well, my parents have gone away for a meeting out of town, so I have the house to myself." Kairi offered in hopes that would work as a place that they could take care of Riku while Mickey would work with Yen Sid to get him back to his regular self.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but remember, the Heartless could still be around anywhere, so keep your guards up." Mickey answered as he bid the group farewell and started off to watch after their charge, prepared to keep him happy and safe as possible.

* * *

><p>Thanks for tuning in and seeing the story pick up its steam. Looks like now Sora and Kairi not only have to worry about watching over the infant Keyblade Master, but also dealing with the Heartless as they attempt to sneak back on the Destiny Islands. Will they succeed, or will they be sent on another adventure across the worlds prematurely? Please remember to keep following the story and review to see more. Also, merry Christmas, everybody!<p> 


End file.
